


Apology Accepted

by SweetJulieFace



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Apologies, Blow Jobs, Gabriel landeskogs smile, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetJulieFace/pseuds/SweetJulieFace
Summary: Gabriel feels very sorry for the hit on Nick and decides to apologise personally.





	Apology Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea after hearing about the hit between Gabriel and Nick. I do not know the extent of the injuries and may write it again if I find them out and decide to.

Nick Schmaltz opens the hotel door to a very concerned looking Gabriel Landeskog.

 

“Hi Gabe.”  He says, hand on the door and the door jam.

 

“Hi Schmaltz, I’m so sorry dude, I didn’t realize the hit was that hard.  How are you doing?”

 

“Eh, still a bit off, but I think I’ll survive.”

 

“That’s good.”  Gabe says, a hand going to his hair and staying briefly behind his head, looking around the hallway.  “Can I… uh.. Come in for a few?”  Nick shrugs.

 

“Sure.”  He steps back into the room to let Gabe by, shutting the door.  He turns around to find Gabe really close to him.  “Gabe?”  He whispers as he backs him up against the wall by the door.

 

“I want to apologize a bit more…” Gabe places a hand on Nick’s chest, “Intimately...  Can I do that?”  He says with a smile.  Nick’s mouth has gone dry, but he nods, not completely sure where this is going, but feeling good about it.

 

Gabe’s eyes meet Nicks and the smile never waivers as he slowly lowers himself to his knees, his hand trailing down Nick’s chest to the bottom of his shirt.  Gabe licks his lips and Nick does too, trying to coax some spit so he can talk.

 

“I… -cough- Uh… I’ve been told I need to lie down as much as possible.”  Nick gets out, a bit rough with his dry mouth still reacting to THE Gabriel Landeskog in his room.  Gabe’s hands grasp Nick’s waist and he leans forward to kiss one of Nick’s hips through the sweatpants fabric.

 

“Want to move to the bed then?”  Gabe says, waggling his eyebrows.

 

“Please?” Nick says, cracking a smile, because really?  How long can you last around Gabe’s smile without smiling yourself?

 

Gabe unloads his pockets on the side table, lube, condoms (apparently he knew something might happen), his phone and key card for his own room, before motioning for Nick to climb into bed.  Nick kneels on it before turning to Gabe.

 

“Where-How do-” Gabes finger is on his lips and he's quickly kneeling in front of Nick.

 

“Don’t ask, just get comfortable and go with it.  It’s my apology to you, so whatever you’d like, okay?  Just don’t think about it too much.”  Gabe removes his finger and Nick’s hand goes to Gabe’s neck, pulling him in for a short kiss to break the tension in Nick’s head.  Gabe’s tongue licks lightly into Nick’s before pulling away and kissing at his neck, his hands making his way to the hem of Nick’s shirt again, pulling his mouth away before lifting it up and over.  Nick’s hands brush under Gabe’s shirt and touch his abs, moving to touch the cut of Gabe’s hip, and his mouth is dry again while Gabe removes his own shirt and then proceeds to guide Nick to be laying down on the bed, Gabe pressed on top of him with his practically magical abs.  

 

Gabe’s lips meet Nicks again with a softness that Nick quickly matches, hands roaming Gabe’s back and arms, still in shock that Gabriel-Fucking-Landeskog is STILL in his room, let alone on top of him.  Gabe’s leg slots between Nick’s, feeling how hard he has subconsciously become.  He pulls back with a satisfied hum.

 

“That hard from just kissing?”  It wasn’t a chirp from Gabe, just an acknowledgement.  Nick blushes.

 

“Well… kissing YOU.  I think anyone would get hard doing that.”  They giggled together.

 

“I was going to suck you, but damn…” Gabe punctuates his ‘damn’ by stroking Nick through his sweats, which elicits a gasp from Nick.  “Now I’m wondering if I can ride you.  Would you be okay with that? Crossing any doctor lines I should know about?”  He asks, continuing to lightly stroke Nick.

 

“Oh… ugh… wow… yes… and no.”

 

“Yes and no?”  Gabe smiles.

 

“Yes, you can ride me…” Heavy breath, “No, no doctor lines, but…”

 

“But…” Gabe pauses.

 

“I haven’t done this-that-it... before… with a guy...”

 

“Done what?... Oh! Oh? Really?” Gabe continues to stroke him as he reaches for a condom and the lube.  “Why would you say yes to me then?”  Nick sighs with a smile.

 

“Do you really need me to say out loud that you’re Gabriel Landeskog, you are hot as hell, and I would be the biggest moron on the planet to say no to you riding my dick?”  Gabe begins pulling down his pants and then Nicks.

 

“Well no… but since I was stroking you, a bit of my ego being stroked is pretty nice in return.”  He winks at Nick who sighs with a smile.

 

“Fair enough… so if you can just help me through it and…”

 

“I can definitely do that.”  Gabe smiles.  He grabs the lube and adds some to his fingers as he kneels over one of Nick’s legs.  Nick’s dick bobs against his stomach at the anticipation of just watching Gabe open himself up.  Gabe realizes he’s in perfect position to lean forward and have his cock in his mouth, so he does.  He leans forward on his free arm and licks at Nick, little kitten licks from base to tip, his dick jumping with each touch.  And again, he smiles.  “I guess I can suck you a bit beforehand, let me know if you get close?”  Nick nods and Gabe takes the tip into his mouth and inserts a finger into himself at the same time, the moan coming from his throat going directly to Nick’s dick.  Nick hisses with a smile.

 

“Ju… Just… Just keep it light and slow?”  His eyes are on the bend in Gabe’s back and Gabe’s ass in the air.  “Fuck this is hot.”  Nick squeeks.  Gabe takes him slowly farther into his mouth, almost to his throat and pulls back slowly.  He keeps up a nice slow pace, stopping every minute or so to sit up, add a bit more lube, then get right back to the slow build up.  Once he’s got three fingers in and is teasing with his pinkie, Nick stops him.

 

“So, so close Gabe.”  He pulls off and licks the head one more time before handing Nick the condom.

 

“Can you do that part?” He waggles his fingers, “I'm a bit lubey.”  Nick makes quick work of the condom and Gabe stands to straddle his hips, squatting over his hips.  Nick puts his hands on Gabe's hips to steady him.  Gabe grabs Nick's cock with a bit more lube on his hands, stroking him a couple more times before lining it up with his ass, head brushing against Gabe's hole which already makes him shiver.  The head of the cock breaching his rim elicits a moan from both of them.

 

“Are you good?” Gabe checks in.

 

“Fuck yes, but you’ve gotta move, Gabe.”  The blonde listens and lowers himself slowly and is all the way to the hilt in no time.

 

“My fucking God, Schmaltz!” Gabe moans, starting the up and down movement to ride him.

 

“Holy shit, Gabe, you feel so fucking good…” Nick brings a hand to Gabe's face, bringing his lips to his in a searing, lip biting kiss.  His hands attach again to Gabe's hips again to halt his movement and begins to fuck up into Gabe, snapping his hips a few times before cumming.  Gabe whimpers into Nick's mouth as he gets a hand between them and only jacks it a couple of times before he’s cumming between their torsos. They’re breathing heavy into each others mouths while Nick’s cock slips out.  Nick lightly rolls Gabe to lay beside him to remove the condom and let it fall beside the bed to toss later.

 

“That was… holy shit, Schmaltzy.  I would have never known.” Gabe says, an arm hugging Nick to him, placing a kiss on his temple, a bit sweaty from the exertion.

 

“Same… And you’re 100 percent forgiven by the way.” Nick says and they both giggle. 

 

Gabe pecks him on the lips and gets up to stretch and make his way to the bathroom. Nick is quietly reveling in what just happened (Gabriel FUCKING Landeskog just rode him, and LIKED it!), and Gabe returns with a wet and dry washcloth for him and cleans up his torso.  Those get tossed on the hotel floor as well and Gabe sits back down.

 

“We’re okay then?” Gabe asks and Nick nods with a smile. “Good, good… Maybe… uh…” Gabe starts. Nick sits up and cocks his head.

 

“Do you want to do that again some other time?” Nick suggests and Gabe nods.

 

“I mean, if you’re ever in Denver…”

 

“Or you're in Chicago… Yeah, I’d like that.” Nick smiles shyly.

 

“Yeah, sounds good.” Gabe says and Nick agrees and they exchange numbers. “I better be getting back to my room though, text sometime?”

 

“Anytime.” Nick agrees, pulling him into another kiss before letting him leave, one last Gabriel Landeskog smile tossed at him before the door shuts.


End file.
